Matched Set
by Soofi Mtz
Summary: We all know why Ty Lee joined the circus, she wanted to find herself, to become independent. This are the events that made her realise she needed change, and the ones that made her run away. T for safety.


**Hi guys! I got this idea when I saw a picture of Ty Lee with the Kiyoshi Warriors in prison some months ago and it wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it. **

**And I'm kind of happy I wrote it because I always liked Ty Lee because in some point of my life I was like her so making this story to make her character develop is great.!**

**I don't own A:TLA.**

* * *

It was a warm summer afternoon at the Fire Nation the smell of flowers mixed with sunrise filled the air as Ty Lee and her sisters walked down the street. Ty Lee being the only one walking on her hands as they headed to the circus performance.

The Lee sisters, as everyone called them were the biggest set of identical twins in the Fire Nation, they were called Lee sisters because their names were Jin Lee, Ty Lee, Sun Lee, Jay Lee, Ming Lee and Shim Lee. They all had big round gray eyes and brown hair. They were all the same and seemed to be okay with it, Ty Lee never thought twice about how boring her life was until that day.

They arrived to the circus and lined up so their servants would count them, all of them did so and non of them stood out while doing it. The only way they could shine was together. That was why they all acted the same. They did it all to stand out but to be invisible at the same time.

Ty Lee went inside the theater on her hands agin she collided against someone. The tall man looked at her and smiled.

"Good afternoon Miss Lee, what a pleasure" said the man as he looked down at the young acrobat.

"Hello Sir" said Ty le as she got back to her feet with a backflip jump backwards.

"Call me Jo Fen, sweetheart" said the man as he looked at her wide-eyed "That was a nice trick you preformed, girl. Ever thought about becoming an acrobat?" said the man with an enigmatic smile as he ran two fingers through the right end of his moustache.

"No Sir" said Ty Lee as she looked up at him. "Never crossed my mind" said the girl.

"Well, I smell a lot of potential in you, I know some people who could make you the most famous acrobat in the world!" said Jo Fen with excitement.

Then a servant who listened to the complete conversation walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Miss Lee already has duty with her sisters Mr. Fen so I suggest you stop filling her head with stupid acrobatics. Her place is with the twins not with some monkeys and magicians!"

Jo Fen looked back at Ty Lee after sending the servant a glance full of hate.

"Call me when you are ready to leave that puzzle of yours" and then he turned away without looking back.

_Puzzle. _

_What did he mean?_

_Was she really part of a puzzle? _

_Puzzle. Puzzle. _

_She liked the idea of being an acrobat but was she really taking the risk of loosing everything?_

_Puzzle. She started thinking about her life and realized the man was right, it was all a tedious routine._

_But was she really going to leave her life, her family behind just because of the words of a grumpy circus man?_

_At moments like this there was only someone who would think of the best option choice._

_Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation._

* * *

Ty Lee was sitting next to Azula and Mai at the royal garden having a picnic.

The princess was currently laughing at her brother's face before his father banished him.

"I don't blame father for kicking him out, he was a shame to this nation. I bet he will end up like Uncle Iroh, like a crying fat old tea lover!" said Azula with an evil grin.

Then she turned to Mai.

"You know, you can still run after him Mai, or you'll miss him so much you'll become even more grumpy" Min lowered her head as Azula busted out laughing and didn't stop until she realized Ty Lee wasn't laughing.

"Ty Lee?... Ty Lee!" said the princess annoyed until her friend went back to earth.

"Sorry Zula, I got lost in my thoughts" said the young acrobat.

"I had no idea you could do that, what's on your mind?" said Azula as she looked at her friend.

"Do you guys think I'm part of a simple puzzle? That without my sisters I'm no one?" asked the gray eyed girl.

"I would say it's more a matched set" said Azula making Mai nod.

"You really think so?" said Ty Lee, concern filling her voice.

"Absolutely, if it wasn't for your abilities no one would distinguish you from your sisters" said Azula without knowing she had just assured Ty Lee's future.

* * *

Ty Lee looked back at the great green garden full of roses, they were six variations of each flower: pink, red, orange, purple, yellow and black. Each colour represented one daughter.

Ty Lee looked at the flowers and a thousand memories came to her mind, when she made her first pirouette, when her cousin taught them how to make tiaras with daisies... All those memories made her heart ache and made her doubt her decision. She left her bag on the floor and sighted she couldn't leave. This was her home. It was the only place she was happy at.

"Five, we have looked for you, the masters need you so you're part of the picture they'll be painting today."

Five...if it wasn't because she her parents called her Ty Lee she wouldn't even know her name.

"I'll be there in two minutes" said Ty Lee as she looked at the servant with a smile.

She stood in front of the pink roses and started ripping them off the plant with her own hands making them bleed, but she ignored the pain before throwing them to the ground furiously as she heard voices echoing in her head.

_"Puzzle of yours."_

_"Matched Set"_

_"Five"_

She cleaned her hands on the grass and kicked the flowers before turning around and walking out of the mansion ready to change but most of all...

Ready to leave.


End file.
